Visits From My Cousins
by lella7
Summary: A collection of drabbles following the childhood of Evan Rosier from the points of view of the three Black sisters. Written for MissSadieKane's Death Eater Childhood Competition on the HPFC forum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Written for MissSadieKane's Death Eater Childhood Competition on the HPFC forum. This is going to be a series of drabbles following the early life of Evan Rosier, and all will centre on his relationship with one or more of the Black sisters. Because who doesn't love the Black sisters?**

**This first one is exactly 100 words. :D Though I will probably be lazy and not stick to a word limit for every chapter.**

Visits From My Cousins – Chapter 1

Andromeda patiently shuffled the pack of playing cards and began to explain, for the third time, the rules of Exploding Snap to her five year old cousin, Evan.

"Now I lay out the first card and-"

"SNAP!" Evan screamed, swiping a chubby hand through the air and giggling in delight, as the card exploded around it.

Andromeda, realising she was fighting a losing battle, gathered up the remaining cards. Perhaps Evan would be a little more sensible, and a little less in awe of violent explosions, in a year or two. She would try teaching him to play again then.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- A note on ages: I've made Evan the same age as the Marauders for the purposes of this story. Narcissa is therefore around 11 here and Bellatrix about 15.**

Chapter 2

Narcissa watched with a smile as Evan obediently covered his eyes with his hands and slowly began counting. She crept into the silent dining room and concealed herself behind one of the floor-length, dark-green curtains, standing perfectly still.

"Cissy, what on _Earth_ are you doing?" snapped Bellatrix's voice from the other end of the long room. Peering out from her hiding place, Narcissa realised her sister had been sitting in an armchair against the opposite wall reading as she had come in, her dark eyes now narrowed suspiciously over the spine of a leather-bound book.

"Um... I was just," Narcissa mumbled, suddenly feeling very foolish under her sister's intense glare, "I'm just playing hide-and-seek with Evan."

"And what might that be?" Bellatrix asked nonchalantly, turning back to her book, her look of suspicion replaced by one of boredom.

"It's a game that Mugg-" she began before slamming her mouth shut. "I mean it's just a game that I saw some people playing," she said, trailing off weakly, but her sister wasn't fooled,

"_You're teaching our six year old cousin a _Muggle_ game?" _she hissed incredulously.

"Found you!" Evan's excited voice came from the doorway, where he stood pointing happily at Narcissa. "Now I get to hide," he beamed.

Bellatrix grimaced in distaste.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's Evan?" Andromeda asked with a frown on entering the room.

"He's in a cupboard in the second guest bedroom," Bellatrix replied, smirking as her sister's mouth dropped open in response.

"Bella, you _didn't_... that's-"

"Of course I didn't, he climbed in there himself. We're playing hide-and-seek," she clarified, flashing her sister an attempt at an innocent smile, which didn't seem entirely successful as Andromeda's nose wrinkled in suspicion.

"Isn't that the game you told Cissy off for teaching him last month?"

"I've seen the error of my ways," Bellatrix replied dryly, turning back to her book.

"Isn't there a part of that game where you go and _look _for him?" Glancing up, Bellatrix saw that her sister was glaring at her as if she had done something truly terrible. Andromeda was far too patient with their little brat of a cousin.

Seeing that Bellatrix was not going to get Evan out of the cupboard any time soon, Andromeda huffed and stormed upstairs.

"When I have children," Bellatrix heard her shout over her shoulder, "I'm not letting you anywhere near them."

Bellatrix chuckled at her threat, knowing her sister did not mean a word of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And then, and then she just _disappeared_ and the next thing I knew she was at the other end of the room. How brilliant is that? Imagine being able to just disappear like that, it would be so much _fun_!"

Andromeda smiled patiently as Evan blabbered on excitedly. Ever since Bellatrix had turned seventeen, she had apparated anywhere and everywhere and used magic at every opportunity and Andromeda was bored sick of it. It wasn't even as if it was a novelty for her, as Bella had never exactly paid a great deal of attention to the rules forbidding the use of magic outside of school.

"Then she opened a door with her wand and it sort of burst open with a _huge_ slam."

Andromeda marvelled at how easily excited eight year olds could be by the slightest signs of magic, even when they had been brought up with magic as a part of their daily lives. Still, she thought, she should be relieved that Bella at least seemed to be refraining from using certain types of magic around their young cousin.

Evan launched into a long description of how Bellatrix had transfigured his toy dragon into a live lizard, to which Andromeda, though smiling and nodding encouragingly, was only half listening. Bella had grown bored of Evan's excitement and adoration within twenty minutes of the Black family's arrival, and handed him over to her younger sisters, just as she had always done. Andromeda knew it was ridiculous to feel jealous, but she couldn't help but resent the fact that Evan was so in awe of Bellatrix when it was generally she, Andromeda, who was left to occupy him during their visits.

Evan had stopped talking and now stared up at her with a smile, to which Andromeda replied with a questioning look.

"When I grow up, I want to be just like Bellatrix."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Narcissa was unceremoniously dumped at the Rosiers' large country home in order to "keep her out of the way" whilst the adults "sorted things out". Whilst she resented being treated like a child, she was seventeen after all, she was secretly rather glad to leave her house as she had a feeling the "sorting out" would involve a lot of arguments between absolutely everyone in the entire extended Black family on where they went wrong, Narcissa really just wanted to be left alone. And Bellatrix looked ready to kill someone.

She found an empty room and stewed in bitter silence for a few minutes, before Evan came bounding into the room, oddly looking very pleased to see her.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" he asked loudly, without any kind of greeting. "My parents keep whispering about something but they won't tell me anything."

Of course, he only wanted to know the big secret. Narcissa thought it would be best not to tell him; after all, he was just a child and the shame of her family was not something she wanted spread around all of his first-year friends the second they got back to Hogwarts after the holidays.

But he was bound to find out soon, and for once the rage and bitterness building in Narcissa's throat overcame her better judgement.

"Andromeda," she spat disdainfully, "has decided to betray our family and run off with a... a _mudblood_, despite knowing that it will utterly destroy our family's reputation."

Evan's eyes widened to the point they looked as if they would pop out of their sockets. He should be shocked, thought Narcissa resentfully. Her sister was being a selfish dreamer, as she had always been, but this time she had truly outdone herself. There would be no turning back for her now and she hadn't even had the decency to say goodbye.

"Well then she's just as bad as the mudblood and we should be glad to be shot of her," Evan said decisively.

Narcissa replied with a curt nod, before walking calmly from the room in order that he cousin did not see the tears she knew she couldn't help but let fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Narcissa made her way down the long Slytherin table on the far right of the Great Hall towards the small group of second year boys who were making far too much noise and far too much mess as they stuffed their dinner down their throats, without a hint of the decorum Narcissa knew her cousin at least had been brought up to possess. Evan sat with the disgusting Mulciber child and a greasy-haired boy Narcissa recognised, as he had taken to trailing along after Lucius last year, eager to impress him with his knowledge of the Dark Arts.

She stopped in front of them, still annoyed by the fact that she, a seventh year, was being made to pass on a message to two thirteen year olds, and waited for their attention before speaking disdainfully to Mulciber and her cousin.

"Professor McGonagall wants you two to come to her office at seven o'clock tonight for your detention," she said quickly and turned on her heel to join her friends.

"Might just not show up," Evan said loudly, earning a laugh from the other two boys.

Narcissa rolled her eyes angrily and turned back to them.

"If you keep insisting on acting like an _idiot, _Evan, you'll be thrown out of school," she hissed. "Quite frankly, I'm surprised you're still here after what you did today."

"They won't chuck me out for hexing mudbloods," he replied smugly. "Besides, Bella says she used to do it all the time."

"Yes, but she got away with it because she was never stupid enough to do it _in front of the teachers." _Narcissa should have known, she thought, that this was yet another of Evan's attempts to get the attention of his adored elder cousin.

"Anyway, who cares if I get chucked out?" Evan continued. "School's boring."

The boys laughed again and Narcissa, giving up, stalked back up the table. If Evan wanted to continue ruining his life to impress his friends, she wasn't going to stop him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Have you seen this?" Evan asked, with a malicious grin lighting up his features, as he picked up a newspaper from a side table.

Bellatrix was a little surprised; seeing Evan reading something vaguely serious was like watching a house elf duelling! Though she supposed her cousin was older now and perhaps he had moved on from the silly comics he used to love. She granted him a fraction of her attention, her mind still mostly focussed on more important matters, namely trying to think of an excuse she could give for missing Narcissa's engagement party tonight, when she was meeting with the Dark Lord.

However, her attention shifted abruptly at the sight of the Dark Mark looming from the front page.

"It's those Death Eater people again," Evan said gleefully. "Apparently last night they attacked these two mudbloods and killed one of them _and _one of the Aurors who came to try and help." Bellatrix reached for the newspaper with interest. She had known of the attack, but not the outcome and it sounded like it had been rather botched. Seeing that he had caught her attention, Evan continued excitedly. "Imagine how great it must be to do whatever you want and get rid of anyone who gets in your way. And imagine being good enough at duelling to kill an _Auror_!"

Bellatrix smiled as Evan's words set off a spark of pride in her, as she knew herself to be a far superior duellist to any of the men that had been sent to carry out the attack. She loved the way she could feel her secret life like a burning talisman inside her whenever her family proved how utterly oblivious they were to her involvement in such events.

"I'm going to join the Death Eaters when I turn seventeen," Evan declared proudly. "Bella, you should join too." Bellatrix merely smirked at his ignorance and Evan's face fell a little.

"Don't say I'm too young and I don't understand," he said a little bitterly. "That's what everyone always says."

"Perhaps you understand more than they do."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Andromeda Tonks recognised the boy working at the counter of Flourish and Blotts as soon as she entered the shop. It had been almost five years now since she had seen her cousin, Evan, and yet despite the fact that he was now taller than her, slimmer and with sharper features that no longer bore the childish softness they had once had, the face of the young child as he messed about with exploding snap cards still swam into Andromeda's mind, as clearly as if she had seen it yesterday.

"Mum, look, I found it!" Nymphadora's excited voice rang loudly through the bookshop as she tugged on her mother's sleeve and waved a brightly coloured Martin Miggs annual above her head.

"_Shh_, talk more quietly, Dora, darling," she chided, taking the large book from her and stroking her daughter's today teal coloured hair affectionately.

Evan had glanced up lazily at the toddler's shout and Andromeda saw his eyes drifting away from her in a bored manner before they snapped up to Andromeda's own face in shock and then disgust. Despite having left behind a large family, this was not a problem Andromeda encountered very often. Her aristocratic relatives rarely mingled with those they deemed below them, and therefore she had only ever caught sight of them very occasionally since she had left their exclusive pureblood bubble, and she had always had time to slip away before they saw her. To find a Rosier working in a shop was almost unthinkable. Most likely Evan's parents were punishing him for something or trying to teach him a lesson. He certainly didn't look like he was here of his own free will.

She wasn't going to let his disdain get the better of her and seized Dora's hand, walking purposefully to the counter and placing the annual, along with two silver sickles, down on the counter in front of her cousin.

"Hello, Evan," she said, with a tentative smile as the boy took the money and began tapping at the till without looking her. He did not react to her greeting and within seconds he had completed the transaction and shoved a bag containing the annual towards her, without so much as a glance.

"Mummy, why did that man look so angry?" Nymphadora asked as Andromeda led her to the door of the shop.

She did not answer, turning away from her daughter so that she did not see the tears pricking at her mother's eyes.

**A/N- The next chapter will be the final one :'( I hope you're all enjoying this so far, please leave me a review and let me know what you think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Evan was waiting for her where she had told him to be, and it looked like he had been there a while. Bellatrix was pleased by his impatience. He was being granted a huge honour. It was rare for her master to accept boys as young as he was, having just turned seventeen, into his ranks. She took pride in being able to bring the Dark Lord such a determined new recruit and she hoped her young cousin would prove himself worthy, for surely she would be rewarded if he did.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Evan smiled fanatically and nodded, not a hint of fear in his eyes as Bellatrix grasped his shoulder and apparated them both to her master's side.

**A/N- That's the end of this fic :( I really hope you enjoyed reading it as I certainly enjoyed writing it. Please leave a review and let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
